


Confetti

by spinner_atropos



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy new year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confetti

Peter was in his office, talking on the phone. From the sound of things it was a girlfriend rather than a client. Janine rolled her eyes as she stuck some papers in the shredder.

She sighed as the motor ground to a halt, her papers half-consumed. Green dampness wicked up from the blades and she tapped the machine with the toe of her shoe. There was the muffled sound of burbling laughter. "I'm sure it's lots of fun in there, Slimer, but you're jamming the machine. Come on out."

"New year!" he said happily, rattling around in the shredded paper.

"That was last week, remember? Now come on, I have stuff to shred."

"Confetti!" Slimer oozed up out of the machines in ribbons, reforming as he cleared the blades. Bits of shredded paper floated in his ectoplasm, making him look like a slow-motion snowglobe. "Happy new year!" He swooped in large arcs around the office, dropping slime-coated "confetti" and chortling gleefully as the humans ran for cover.


End file.
